


Mary Sue of the Endless

by Nitocris



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitocris/pseuds/Nitocris
Summary: In Dreaming any figment of imagination of imaginative mortals is greeted. Including Mary Sues from various fandoms who found their way into there. One of them is greeting a newcomer into Dreaming.





	Mary Sue of the Endless

Disclaimer: the concept of Sandman is the intellectual and financial property of Neil Gaiman and DC and I don't make any money out of it.

Beta: Jtoasn (thank you)

Once I read a fanfic (an X-Men one, I guess, that must have come from the time when Subreality Café was at the peak of its splendor) as told by a Mary Sue, complaining that her creator abandoned her after so many wonderful adventures she made her have. It was the inspiration for writing this. It's nothing special and I fully realize this without any fake coquetry; just a time filler when you have nothing better to do than read the Sandman section.

Kevin Montgomery is one of the characters of my "They Never Discovered Their Powers" vignettes (chapter 17). He's a Sandman hardcore fan.

Mary Sue of the Endless

Oh, a new one has arrived.

So you have finally found yourself in here. Not that I'm surprised, mind you. Not at all. Actually, I would have been if you didn't get here after some time.

"Here" means Dreaming. Yes, that is what this place is called. Dreaming. It is a reference to the Dreamtime from the aboriginal mythology.

You've never heard about anything like that? Never mind.

So now let me greet you at the gates of Dreaming. It's quite a pleasant place, as you will see, with a bunch of pleasant folk dwelling here. Like Mervin, Lucien, Nuala… ah, you will also meet many of your kind here.

Our kind. Yes, we belong to the same species. In the world outside Dreaming, we are commonly known as Mary Sues. I can see you're opening your mouth to protest. "But my name isn't Mary Sue; it is Angelique-Seraphima, Ambrosyah, Gloriana" or whatever name a fanfic writer's imagination can come up with. The more unusual and harder to pronounce, the better. At least due to their creators. I've heard so many names, so many times.

Hey, I told you that you aren't the first one in this place, after all. I, myself, don't have any name of this kind. I'm Emma, just Emma, after my creator. Her name was Emma Montgomery; her brother Kevin had many Sandman comics, actually all of them. And she read them all. She was a true fan.

You say your name is nothing like that? It is just Jessie? Normal Jessie? Ok, then. You even look normal as well; ordinary dark blonde hair, grey eyes. Maybe only those black clothes… but they're all right too; you aren't a Gothic Mary Sue. You don't seem to be one, at least.

That's good. But… let me take a closer look. No, you aren't one of them, I'm sure. What a relief. You don't wear this weird make up or an ankh on your neck like Dream's sister. What? You're asking who Dream is? Ah, somehow I already managed to forget that you're new in here. Dream is the king of this place.

Dream of the Endless. You will see him in your time. And you will see all of us too if you want. You should really do that, at least. Some of them have black raven hair, the other have one which is milk white, but they aren't old; no, a typical one of us traditionally is rarely a day older than sixteen. Pink hair may happen too and indeed it sometimes does. Not that rarely, to be honest. The same is about eyes. Some of Mary Sues have also other appendages, like wings; especially when they are of a different species, like the faerie folk.

We do have faeries in here, faeries and other species. Of course, they didn't exist before their creators invented them. It was the stories which made them real. The stories which were first spoken through generations, and later those which were written.

This is how Dreaming was created. Initially it was a place existing just in the mind of a man named Neil Gaiman but when his comic series on this place and its inhabitants was released and found its place in the hearts and minds of its faithful readers, it turned real.

Why are you looking at me like that? Doesn't the notion of egregora really tell you anything? Never mind, if you were a Gothic Mary Sue, it would. Gothic Mary Sues are typically into all that esoteric stuff.

From what fandom are you, anyway? Harry Potter? Twilight? Recently we are having a lot of the Twilight newcomers in here. I'm from the very Sandman one. It isn't that rich but that's good.  
Mary Sues happen rarely in it and when they do, they typically are damsels in distress that need to be saved by Dream.

Just like what happened with me.

I didn't fall in love with anyone of the Endless. I didn't discover any truth about this Universe, revealing which could destroy it. I didn't even have any superpowers. I was an ordinary girl and just landed in this world one day to discover the truth.

Dream told me all about these things I'm telling you now.

I don't know actually why most of the fanfic characters who get in here are Mary Sues, anyway. Not that all of the characters that came to life in someone's imagination are Mary Sues, but it's mostly them. But we have also normal book and movie characters who wander this realm, and ordinary dreamers who come here, of course.

You will see them all. So let me greet you into the Dreaming now. Let me also congratulate you on becoming part of the dreams of the next generations of fanfic writers. If you please, we can go to the library now. There's the whole dreamed fanfiction section. Lucien will show you everything.

Who is Lucien? You will see yourself. And later, if you want, I'll introduce you to the whole rest of us. Our name is Mary Sue for we are many. Ha ha… Forgive me this joke.

Are you going? You will stay here and appear in the dreams of the next generations of writers, inspiring them to write more about other ones of our kind. This is how Mary Sues reproduce. We are like... endless.

In this way the concept of Mary Sue will always be present in the heads of writers and the Dreaming will live on. Forever and ever.


End file.
